King Fang's Lair
King Fang's Lair (sometimes known as Plains of the Red Wyrm or Territory of Drake Worm) is the sixth dungeon on the Silver Land continent. Similar to King Guang's Fen, Grand Chase must "save" the boss of this dungeon, in this case, King Fang. The dungeon takes place in a volcanic dungeon. This dungeon contains both a Bomb Room and a Platform Map. For no reason, Bloodwind Orcs have invaded the Lair, despite having no access to the territory. The Chase fight off the Orcs while trying to search for King Fang. When the group finds the King, the worm identifies the Chase as King Guang's murderers, and attempts to avenge his lost friend by killing the Chase. After the battle, King Fang learns the truth behind King Guang's death. He informs them that a messenger had told him that the Chase murdered his beloved, and as such, lost himself to rage. He also tells Jin that the messenger had an aura of a Silver Knight, but was like a dark fog rather than clear, bright energy. Normal (Level 34-36) Hard (Level 35-37) Champion Mode (Level 37-39) Item Drops *Ruby Dust *Sapphire Dust *Topaz Dust *Meister Clan Shoes *King Fang's Ceremonial Stomper *King Fang's Ceremonial Wing *Aging Core *Book: Brave Rune-Helm (Boss only) *Book: Brave Rune-Armor (Boss only) *Book: Brave Rune-Weapon (Boss only) *Book: Old Brave Rune-Helm (Boss only) *Book: Old Brave Rune-Armor (Boss only) *Book: Old Brave Rune-Weapon (Boss only) *Crystal (Boss only) *King Fang's Chaos Orb (Boss only) Monsters *Bloodwind Orc *Bloodwind Orc Warrior *Magma Paradom *Tartarus (Mini Boss) *King Fang (Boss) Dialogue Beginning What! What are all these orcs doing here? Something serious must be going on for these monsters to appear so suddenly. Do you think it might be connected with all the phenomena we've seen? But, this land is the domain of King Fang, and he wouldn't just let orcs intrude upon his territory. Oh no, something couldn't have possibly have happened to King Fang, too! Then we shouldn't waste another moment and go find King Fang, no? Mini Boss Tartarus: What is all this racket?! Bloodwind Orc Warrior: Lord Tartarus. Humans appeared a little while ago and have begun meddling with our work. Tartarus: You can't even deal with some puny humans by yourself? Useless! I will have to dispose of them myself. From the looks of it, that orc seems to be the one orchestrating the destruction to this region. Then taking out their leader should render these other stupid orcs useless! Let's take care of them quickly and get to King Fang! Haa~ap! Boss King Fang: So, the murderers have finally come. I must avenge my friend King Guang's death and make you pay. Please hear us! We're looking for the one responsible for all this! King Fang: I don't have to listen to these humans who murdered King Guang! Die! He's coming! Everyone, watch out! Post Boss Battle King Fang: I can't believe I've been felled by these humans. How will I face King Guang now? King Fang, King Guang did not die because of us. He sacrificed himself for Silver Land! He took his own life. King Fang: What do you mean? Tell me. so you see, this is what happened... King Fang: ...I understand. Guang. You were always a true friend. I am sorry for misunderstanding you, humans. A messenger came to me and told me that you were the ones responsible for Guang's death. I became so enraged, I lost all reason. That messenger must be the one behind all this. If you know anything more about this individual, please tell us! King Fang: I never knew his identity. But, Jin, you said you were? His aura was similar to yours. Similar to mine? I don't understand. King Fang: That force within your body. It is that of the Silver Knights, is it not? That's right. But, I'm the last of my kind. All the other Silver Knights were... King Fang: No, his aura unmistakably was that of a Silver Knight. A unique force. But, it was not clear, bright energy. It was a bit like a fog. If that is true, then...but it can't be! Trivia *How and why the Bloodwind Orcs invade this area remain a mystery. It is possible that King Fang hired them and Tartarus to protect the Lair, though this seems highly unlikely. *In the background, Victor's Fortress can be seen. *Although this dungeon has a Platform Map, it is actually located on an optional direction. *This is one of the two dungeons that has a Bomb Room, the other being the Fortress of Ascension. *In the Bomb Room the Magma Paradom become small. Category:Dungeons